Heridas ocultas del pasado
by Brezbriznost
Summary: ¿Y si la madre de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari no estuviese muerta? ¿Si después de tanto tiempo ella aún quisiera encontrarse con Gaara, su pequeño hijo? Pero el camino es largo y ella no será la única prioridad del Kazekage. SaiGaa. Shonen-Ai.
1. Prologo

**Título: **Heridas ocultas del pasado.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Shonen-ai.  
><strong>Notas del la Autora: <strong>Tengo esta idea en mi mente desde que tengo 12 años, y teniendo en cuenta que actualmente tengo 16, es un logro que por fin la haya escrito, aunque el SaiGaa es nuevo, eso si que no lo tenía en mis planes hace 4 años. Espero recibir reviews con ayuda para mejorar la redacción y mis ideas... y no nos olvidemos de que, si tardo en actualizar, bombardeenme con reviews e insultos, lol. Espero que la idea del SaiGaa no quede desubicada en la historia, lo encajaré lo mejor que pueda, lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Un grupo de hombres se encontraban frente a lo que era un templo abandonado, o eso se deducía al contemplar las grietas en las paredes y las ventanas carentes de vidrio, por lo que el brutal invierno era invitado a entrar y recorrer cada uno de los escondites. Se saludaron entre sí con recelo y siguieron al líder del grupo, un individuo tosco y ambicioso que aún así era de naturaleza confiable.

Hayumo, pues ese era su nombre, había ascendido al poder como líder luego de la muerte de Kaeta, una anciana que tenía como único objetivo la paz con sus vecinos y la armonía en la Aldea que gobernaba. Pero no era suficiente, la Aldea Takumi solía sufrir últimamente constantes invasiones de aquellos que deseaban apoderarse de sus armas y, al no tener aliados por ser casi invisible ante los demás, la idea de adquirir más poder y ser reconocidos se iba alimentando en el interior de los ciudadanos. Por eso mismo, aquella noche donde los hombres guardaban sus manos para protegerlas del frío y entrecerraban sus ojos por el viento, Hayumo los hizo pasar con un gesto de amabilidad. Discutirían asuntos propios del país y averiguarían como conseguir aquello que tanto deseaban.

Cuando al fin todos los hombres estuvieron dentro, Hayumo los guió hasta el sótano. Para cuando terminaron, el lugar recobró una viveza escondida y los ojos sorprendidos de los invitados le dieron el mérito que necesitaba.

La reunión comenzó al instante que todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Uno de los hombres, se barba escasa y ojos castaños, tosió para llamar la atención de los reunidos.

—Hemos decidido el futuro de la Aldea… —Un silencio hizo presencia durante unos segundos—Secuestraremos al Kazekage e invadiremos Suna.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar luego de un segundo de silencio, estallaron las dudas, los susurros molestos y otros, simplemente, le gritaban al hombre de la idea.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Estamos hablando del ex jinchuuriki portador del Shukaku! Aunque ya no se encuentra dentro de él, sigue siendo igual de peligroso por las alianzas que mantiene con Konoha —Dijo al fin uno de ellos cuando los demás decidieron cerrar la boca.

—Por eso mismo le tenderemos un cebo. Primero debemos quitarnos al Kazekage y sus hermanos de encima. Los mandaremos lejos de Suna para que no puedan enterarse los sucesos que irán ocurriendo, y se llegan a enterar, tardarán demasiado y nos darán tiempo de continuar con lo que iniciamos…

—Bien —Respondió con sarcasmo y un tono irritable—. ¿Y para cuando vuelva? Aunque "_sea demasiado tarde"_ no dudará en pelear por su Villa.

—Eso es fácil… —Sonrió de lado agachando la mirada—. _No volverá_… —Sonrió y todos, aunque sorprendidos, vacilaron antes de aceptar. Era un riesgo enfrentarse nuevamente a Suna luego de cuatro años, pues la última vez que habían ido, su presencia no había sido grata.

—Pero…

—¡Basta! —Habló por primera vez Hayumo con las primeras muestras de impaciencia, golpeó con el puño la mesa y las botellas de sake temblaron al compás—Hemos estado viviendo en la sombra de otros durante tanto tiempo, ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por miedo! Somos lo suficientemente fuertes luego de haber luchado tanto tiempo. Pero no se trata solamente de fuerza física, ¡La fuerza interior es la más importante! ¡Si juntamos toda nuestra fe, vamos a poder vencer todo obstáculo que se nos presente! ¡Somos un país! ¡No un simple territorio perdido! —Sus ojos se desviaron a su alrededor viendo como sus palabras cobraban fuerza en el interior de los hombres—. Si no nos arriesgamos, no seremos capaces de caminar con la frente en alto. Si no es por nosotros, lo haremos por nuestros hijos, nuestras esposas… por nuestro honor.

Suficiente. Esas palabras bastaron para inflar el orgullo de los hombres y alzaron su copa de sake en nombre de su líder, convencidos de que la victoria estaba escrita en su camino. Y Hayuno les sonrió a todos, orgulloso del impacto que siempre solían tener sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Un ave abrió sus alas al mismo tiempo que el Kazekage de Suna bostezaba cansado por el papeleo que, sobre su escritorio, se había encargado de prohibirle dormir. Aún quedaba la mitad de lo que había recibido la noche anterior, y esperaba que Baki no entrara por la puerta con otra pila de más. No obstante, quien entró no llevaba consigo papeles sin importancia, sino un rostro preocupado como adorno en su rostro.<p>

—¡Kazekage-sama! Temari-san ha llegado de la misión, pero ha sido atacada, se niega a que le ayuden… —Explicó apresuradamente el shinobi—, pero ha atrapado al causante; por favor, sígame.

El pelirrojo miró un tanto sorprendido al hombre que acababa de llegar, pero no tardó en seguirlo luego de haber asentido en su cabeza. Sus pasos provocaban tal eco que se preguntó interiormente si realmente había alguien allí, no obstante, recordó que era demasiado temprano y solo él se dedicaba esos tiempos en silencio al amanecer. Desde la ventana se veía el tono azulado y anaranjado que se mezclaban paulatinamente y una mezcla de soledad se apoderó de su cuerpo… Aunque no lograba saber el porqué.

—Por aquí… —Aquella voz grave sacudió sus pensamientos, pero continuó sin hablar, pues no era una persona de característica conversadora, y mucho menos simpática. Era una suerte que la situación ameritara silencio y seriedad, ya que de lo contrario, no hubiera podido manejarla.

Una vez que llegaron a donde se encontraba Temari, Gaara dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermana. Su vista se desvió hacia su cabello, desarreglado y sin las coletas que siempre llevaba como parte de su vestimenta y segundos más tarde hacia su ropa, la cual se encontraba desgarrada y sucia; definitivamente su oponente había sido difícil de combatir. Pese a todo, en ningún momento demostró cansancio e incluso tosió para llamar la atención de los presentes. Había estado sentada en la camilla donde la habían obligado a descansar, pero se puso de pie para acercarse a su hermano.

—No, siéntate… —Le obligó en un tono neutral—. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

La joven le hizo un gesto con la mano al ninja que había acompañado a Gaara y solo cuando éste se marchó prosiguió a explicarle.

—La misión, sin duda alguna, ha sido un éxito —Sonrió con arrogancia—, sin embargo, mientras viajaba hacia aquí aparecieron tres hombres que no dudaron en ponerse estratégicamente a mi alrededor. Acabé con dos de ellos, y hubiera hecho lo mismo con el tercero si… —Se quedó callada guardando sus palabras y su rostro reflejó incertidumbre. Más que confundida, se notaba preocupada por los recuerdos del anochecer—... Ha mencionado a nuestra madre, Gaara. Lo ha hecho. Me ha dicho que sigue viva y que me mandaba esto… —Acto seguido, sacó de su bolsillo una cadena de oro que se ajustaba a su cuello. Tenía un cristal simple en el centro, y aunque el joven no creía la credibilidad de lo que había sucedido (era técnicamente imposible), Temari tenía sentimientos contrarios—. Este collar era de mamá, lo reconozco… lo reconocería donde fuera. Nunca supe que había sido de él y sin embargo, aquí está. No confié en el ninja que me atacó hasta que me lo mostró.

Seguía sin creerle. La idea de su madre aún viva era absurda, e incluso un tanto atemorizante por lo que aquello significaba. Si estaba viva significaba que más secretos se habían infiltrado en su pasado siendo ahora adornos del presente. Y, aún así, una parte de él latía con violencia por la mínima esperanza de la credibilidad del asunto.

Una madre que había necesitado durante toda su vida en un mundo de soledad. Una mujer que había utilizado a su hijo como arma de Suna; pero por sobre todas las cosas, ella era alguien que nunca había podido demostrarle amor.

_Amor._ Palabra más carente de sentido jamás había existido en su vida.

—Lo dejé inconsciente —Explicó Temari haciendo caso omiso a los pensamientos de Gaara, pues ella también se había perdido en los suyos—, estará en observación bajo un grupo de ambus y luego podremos hacerlo hablar, no lo dudo—Suspiró abatida y se dejó caer en la camilla cerrando sus ojos instintivamente.

—¿Algo más?

Ella negó con la cabeza y Gaara tomó el pomo de la puerta, girándolo con delicadeza.

—Gaara…

La voz de su hermana le sorprendió, no obstante se detuvo, aunque sin voltearse.

—¿Le crees?

—No—Y cerró la puerta al irse, dejando descansar a la joven que, con tristeza, se acurrucaba a un lado de la cama.

.

.

.

Hacía tiempo que no recordaba el insomnio. O por lo menos eso pensó cuando, siendo las 2 de la mañana, no lograba descansar por más de tres minutos. Daba vueltas en la cama sin siquiera estar cansado; miraba para la derecha y luego a la izquierda, y es que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando las posibilidades que tendría más tarde de descubrir algo. Cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos la escena de Temari, aquel hombre desconocido y él se hacían presentes. Si bien no era mejor amigo de su hermano, hubiera preferido que éste estuviera, y no haciendo de escolta en Konoha con su nueva noviecita… ¿Tenten se llamaba? Si, _algo_ así. Esperaba que la carta que había escrito antes de decidir dormir no tardara en llegarle.

—¡Gaara, abre la puerta! —Parece que no había sido el único con dificultades para dormir.

Se puso de pie tomando la primer remera que encontró, abrió la puerta y Temari tomó la empatía de su rostro como saludo. Esperó que ella hablara.

—Ha despertado, no perdamos más tiempo.

No faltó más que decir, sin siquiera cambiarse se colocó las sandalias ninja y siguió a Temari. Mientras caminaban, notó cierta tensión en el rostro de su hermana, pese que en otro momento hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada por falta de interés, esta vez decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a hablar e indagar un poco más.

—Dime que estuvo pasando…—La chica desaceleró el paso confundida por ese cambio leve en la personalidad del menor.

—Se llama Tzenle, aunque éste no es más que un apodo según hemos averiguado, ni él mismo sabe su verdadero nombre por lo que debe ser una especie de Anbu, supongo —Dobló hacia la izquierda, de vez en cuando miraba a los costados con el ceño fruncido—. No ha querido decirnos nada… —Se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a su hermano menor—, ha dicho que quiere que estés presente.

No se inmutó, Gaara asintió con la cabeza y continuó caminando al lado de su hermana hasta que al fin llegaron.

El cuarto, de matiz oscuro y un tanto siniestro, había sido creado para interrogatorios de ese estilo. En el centro de éste se encontraba Tzenle, que con su piel oscura y rasgos duros, dejaba entrever una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro y solo se dignó a levantar la vista cuando Gaara avanzó hacia él. Observándole con desprecio, el menor de los hermanos de la arena fijó su atención en la bandana que se encontraba sujeta a su frente y frunció el ceño, no era nada más ni menos que perteneciente a la Aldea Takumi, famosa por sus armas pero aún más recordable por aquel día en el cual intentó secuestrarlo a él para revivir a su viejo líder. Se preguntó interiormente, casi con ironía, qué ser estúpido volvería a Suna luego de lo que había sucedido en el pasado y, tras aquel breve silencio por haber pensado eso, habló:

—¿Quién te ha mandado?

Porque era obvio que había sido enviado por superiores y, desde el principio, su objetivo no había sido ni por un momento asesinar a Temari, sino al contrario, entrar en Suna y… ¿Y qué? Exacto.

Tzenle rió por lo bajo y sus ojos no demostraron miedo en ningún momento, no obstante, Gaara continuó sin hablar y esperó por una respuesta.

—¿Te suena quizás el nombre de… Karura?

Y si antes el rostro del Kazekage no había demostrado emociones, esta vez se encontró adornado de sorpresa y Temari, con el rostro expresando el mismo sentimiento de su hermano menor, tomó con fuerza su abanico, sin importarle siquiera el espacio pequeño o que éste terminara muerto antes de seguir hablando.

—Temari, tranquilízate —Susurró el menor y luego fijó nuevamente su vista en quien tenía adelante—. Si, conozco ese nombre. Pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

No era posible.

—Te equivocas, si lo he hecho —Volvió a reír—. Quien me ha enviado ha sido tu madre, Kazekage-sama. Me ha enviado a mí junto con mis colegas a decirte que te espera dentro de dos semanas en el puente del Sol(1). No tardes —Sin tiempo a reaccionar, una explosión se escuchó fuera del cuarto y, cuando los ninjas aparecieron preocupados por la salud de Temari y Gaara, se encontraron con la Arena de éste último, protegiéndole a él y a la konoichi, mientras que la sangre del cuerpo invadía la habitación.

No se tardó en entender que su cuerpo tenía sellos explosivos que reaccionarían ante la información, algo que seguramente se había analizado desde un principio por quién había dirigido las acciones que tomaría el grupo de la Aldea Takumi.

Horas más tarde, Gaara se encontraba discutiendo con su hermana acerca de lo sucedido, mientras ésta insistía en ir, él se encargaba de negar con la cabeza y repetir, hasta el hastío, que no era más que una trampa mal hecha además de patética si creían que caería sobre ella. Pero, como había pensando antes, la idea de su madre viva le daba un vuelco al corazón. Una extraña sensación que había sentido antes, invadía su cuerpo cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de encontrarse con ella y explayar las dudas que había tenido desde niño. Aunque era imposible, ella estaba muerta y no había nada que podría hacer, solo preguntarse por qué ella aparecía dieciséis años más tarde.

.

.

.

Luego de tres días, Gaara tuvo que afrontar a Temari, ya que su escusa "_No haremos nada hasta que llegue Kankuro" _ya no servía, pues el nombrado había llegado a mediados de la tarde un poco alterado por el mensaje que había recibido y la poca información que se había infiltrado. El Kage, rendido, esperó que sus hermanos se presentaran en su despacho, lo cual no tardaron en hacer, no obstante se encontró con una sorpresa que, si bien no le desagradaba, no encontraba nada conveniente. Frente a él, con su sonrisa característica, se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki y el grupo que constituía. Sakura Haruno, la joven que había salvado a Kankuro, mantenía una mirada seria y respetuosa frente a él y, por otra parte, se encontraba un joven de cabello azabache y tez pálida que no logró reconocer; también detrás de ellos estaba Kakashi Hatake, líder del grupo.

—Temari ya me ha explicado todo lo que necesitaba saber —Comenzó a hablar Kankuro sin darle tiempo a los demás de saludar, pues lo encontraba irrelevante en aquel momento—. Iremos allí, Gaara, y ellos nos ayudarán, si quieres venir puedes hacerlo, sino, continúa ejerciendo tu deber como Kazekage.

No recordaba la vez que Kankuro le había hablado así, tal vez porque nunca lo había hecho pero terminó negando con la cabeza y, antes de que el castaño volviera a hablar, Gaara se adelantó:

—Iré con ustedes.

No explicaciones. No argumentos. No expresión alguna que demostrara como se sentía.

—Ahora, antes de continuar, debemos descansar si queremos partir lo antes posible —Prosiguió mirando distraídamente los papeles de su escritorio. Alzó la vista y sus ojos aguamarina se encontraron con los celestes de Naruto; el rubio, sonriente, se acercó al pelirrojo.

—¡Cuenta con nosotros _dattebayo_!

Le conocía hace tres años y aún no entendía como éste hacia para inspirarle la confianza que carecía.

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Aburrida, verdad? Mmm, lo siento, pero los prólogos siempre son aburridos.<br>(1) No se me ocurre algún lugar Uu, quizás lo edite más tarde.


	2. Miradas

**Notas del la Autora: **En este capítulo veremos como Sai y Gaara tienen algunos roces, nada más que eso. Me decepciona un poco que la historia no logre agradarle a la gente, tan solo a dos, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

"Miradas"

Cuando Kankuro se había encontrado junto con el equipo Kakashi para hablar con él, el sol estaba poniéndose y el ocaso en Suna hacía presencia nuevamente, con la tarde adornando de frío a la Aldea. Para ese momento, Gaara irrumpió en la habitación de sus invitados con cortesía, tocando la puerta como debía de ser, y solo entró cuando le dieron el permiso. Fue un alivio para él que sus hermanos estuvieran junto con ellos, porque eso significaba que no tendría que andar por toda la Aldea buscándolos para darles la noticia.

—¿Qué sucede Gaara? —Preguntó Temari un tanto sorprendida.

—Cometí un error en dejarlos marchar mañana al amanecer —Comenzó a hablar un tanto cansado del tema—, me he olvidado de los ancianos y los preparativos que debo hacer para no dejar a la Aldea insegura.

Aunque a sus hermanos no les gustaba la idea de tardar más tiempo, aceptaron la propuesta del Kazekage, después de todo era su deber.

—El puente del Sol queda a ocho días de Suna contando con algunos inconvenientes que podamos tener; seis si no sucede nada, algo que dudo —Suspiró y llevó su mano a su cabello, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de cierto pelinegro que lo miraba fijamente, casi con curiosidad. Alzó la vista y, cuando la bajó, aquellos ojos azabaches no le miraban más. Dudó unos segundos, pero volvió a fijar su vista en todos—Debemos ocuparnos de los ancianos del consejo, no nos dejarán ir tan fácilmente.

—Nosotros estaremos contigo, también es nuestro deber —Aseguró Kankuro con tono serio, todo aquel asunto parecía tomárselo con gravedad, mucho más de lo que lo hacía Temari e incluso Gaara, y éste último no quería preguntarse el porqué.

Después de todo, cada persona tenía su manera de reaccionar ante los hechos, así como la de Temari era ponerse histérica, la de él indiferente por falta de creencia, la de Kankuro era tomarse las cosas en serio… Digamos, _muy _en serio.

—Está bien, la reunión se hará en dos horas, tienen tiempo de seguir aquí si lo deseen —Ahora volteó a ver al rubio revoltoso y sus compañeros de equipo—Naruto, sabes que puedes ir a casa si lo deseas, al igual que los demás —El rubio asintió con la cabeza sonriente, pero protestó acerca de lo difícil que era conseguir ramen en la Aldea y Sakura solo le golpeó frustrada.

Lo que no se esperaba Gaara, fuera que el chico de cabello oscuro le siguiera tras abandonar la habitación, aunque no se dio por enterado hasta unos metros después. Sai se colocó frente a él y le sonrió como solía hacerlo con todo el mundo, solo para causar una buena impresión de su persona.

—Kazekage-sama, me presento, soy Sai —Gaara frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza, después de todo, ¿qué más podía decirle? Él ya sabía quién era.

Los segundos pasaron y ellos aún se encontraban allí. Gaara con el ceño fruncido, y Sai con la hipocresía hecha sonrisa.

—No habla mucho, ¿verdad?

—Tengo cosas que hacer, anbu —Le respondió cortante y esquivo a Sai mientras caminaba hacia su destino.

El chico le miró sorprendido, ¿de dónde había sacado esa información? ¿De Naruto, la fea, Kakashi-san? Bueno, después de todo, no se sorprendía si Gaara quería tener información de un completo desconocido. Le miró irse y no le detuvo, se estaba comportando, o eso podría decir la fea.

.

.

.

Gaara llegó puntual a la reunión que él mismo había preparado con un poco de prisa, los ancianos del consejo protestaron como era de esperarse, pero no pudieron faltar a la convocatoria que de todos modos se había programado para el anochecer.

Estaba cansado, de mal humor por apenas haber probado bocado, así que allí estaba, rogando a un Dios misericordioso que nadie le hiciera enojar. Se sentó con sus hermanos a ambos lados de él, podía ver llegar a los miembros del consejo uno detrás del otro, y hasta que no estuvieron todos, no abrió la boca para hablar. Cuando el último llegó, se puso de pie con tranquilidad y miró a su alrededor a cada uno de ellos, estudiando sus rostros afligidos y molestos.

—Me iré de la Aldea… —Cuando comenzó a hablar, un murmullo invadió sus oídos y él los miró con el ceño fruncido; prefirió continuar con su monólogo antes de que algún otro hablara—, los asuntos son confidenciales, aunque quisiera decirles no lo haría, no es un tema del cual deben estar enterados. Sin embargo, no dejaré la Aldea indefensa. Primero, nadie debe mencionar mi ausencia. Segundo, le pediré a los ambus que se filtren entre los ciudadanos para no levantar sospechas, ya que si se ven más de lo normal algo se sabrá que está sucediendo. No tardaré más de un mes en volver.

Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía para decir, y aquí era donde uno de ellos del consejo se levantaba para gritarle que estaba completamente loco y era un mocoso sin experiencia… Pero no. Nada. Ni un solo murmullo. Solo recibió la sonrisa por parte de éstos en señal de aprobación, con lo cual, pensó que se estaban comportando de manera extremadamente sospechosa. Prefería las protestas y las discusiones sin terminación definitivas, por lo menos, aquellas les hacían ver que todo estaba funcionando como corresponde.

—Nos parece perfecto, Kazekage-sama, tómese el tiempo que necesite, nosotros cuidaremos a Suna de cualquier inconveniente que pueda ocurrir.

—Bien —Aceptó con frialdad—, tan solo espero que todo esté como corresponde para cuando vuelva —Se retiró seguido de sus hermanos que no tenían problema en demostrar su preocupación ante aquel acto de bondad por parte de uno de ellos.

—Tenga cuidado, Kazekage-sama —Habló el anciano por última vez antes de que los tres se retiraran.

—La tendré.

Algo comenzaba a andar mal, y se estaba retractando de dejarle a Temari y Kankuro ir.

.

.

.

Despertó al instante que sitió cierta presencia a su alrededor, después de todo, un ninja nunca descuida la guardia, incluso dormido. Pero sobre todo él, que luego de haber convivido con el Shukaku durante tanto tiempo, éste le había implementado un sueño que nunca lograba ser profundo. No podía deshacerse de eso.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la figura de un tipo delgado y cabello corto, pero no supo identificarlo a causa de la oscuridad. Y cuando sus ojos se cerraron en un pestañeo, había desaparecido sin dejar rastros. Frunció el ceño. Si se trataba de algún enemigo, los anbus deberían haberlo detectado, y aunque hubieran fallado, existía un sello similar al de Konoha que hubiera dejado al descubierto la localización del intruso. Todo daba a entender que se trataba de algún ninja de la Aldea. Por obvias razones no había intentado matarlo (de lo contrario, habría hecho algo aprovechando que se encontraba semi dormido). El pequeño asunto le intrigaba, y solo esperaba que no estuviera relacionado con los ancianos del consejo y su extraña manera de actuar en la reunión.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los párpados y pasaba su mano por el cabello, en una acción que solo expresaba estrés. Las cosas no habían resultado fáciles desde hacía algunos años, y ahora que el puesto de Kazekage le pertenecía, las cosas parecían empeorar.

Fijó su vista en el reloj que aguardaba en la mesa de luz y volvió dejar escapar un suspiro, faltaban diez minutos para que el despertador sonara. Quizás podía parecer estúpido, pero le hubiera gustado aprovecharlos.

—Gaara —Una voz masculina interrumpió el silencio de su cuarto. Volteó el rostro para mirar a Naruto, después de todo, no podría jamás confundir esa voz—. ¿Tienes unos minutos para mí? —Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras sus manos sostenían el borde lateral de la puerta.

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta —Y palmeó un lugar a su lado en la cama.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua, Kankuro estiraba los brazos un tanto cansado. Sentía el cuerpo frío a pesar de la ropa abrigada que estaba usando y de manera rápida, un recuerdo apareció en su mente, produciéndole preocupación. Sacudió la cabeza, era imposible que desde aquella vez él se encontrara cargando con las consecuencias; lo hubiera sentido antes y no ahora, seis días después. Unos segundos tuvieron que transcurrir para poder dejar su mente en blanco, y de esta manera, en paz.

Se levantó, buscó su ropa y, cuando estaba desvistiéndose, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió sin más, dejando ver a cierta rubia que poseía su misma sangre.

—¿¡Pero qué carajos…! —Exclamó vistiéndose rápidamente.

La rubia contestó con un gruñido: —No tengo tiempo para ver tu asqueroso cuerpo, Kankuro… Dame mi puto libro.

No entendió.

—¿Qué?

—¡Si no quieres que prenda fuego tus muñecas, dame el estúpido libro de una buena vez!

—¡Que no son muñecas mujer! ¡Son marionetas, estúpida ignorante!

Oh no. Había cometido un pequeño error.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

Si de verdad su madre estaba viva y esperaba verlo, más le valía tener una intuición de esas que tienen las madres y ponerse a rezar. Iba a terminar muerto antes de siquiera asimilar la situación.

Y Temari, cuya presencia era semejante al control de Naruto sobre el Kyuubi (en otras palabras, solo lo requería cuando era de vital importancia), tomó su abanico para así agitarlo con rapidez. El impacto que tuvo abarcó arrasar con la habitación del castaño, que para ese entonces se encontraba escondido detrás de su cama con el rostro consternado.

—Recuerdo haber dicho algo sobre situaciones de este tipo —Habló Gaara a sus espaldas.

"_Después de todo, son una familia normal…" _Pensó el Uzumaki, quien había seguido a Gaara.

La hermana mayor imitó el rostro de su hermano menor, Kankuro, y giró lentamente su cuerpo hacia el pelirrojo, con una sonrisita nerviosa y el abanico escondiéndose entre sus piernas, como un objeto utilizado en algún homicidio y debía ser escondido de la escena del crimen.

—Verás Gaara… —Comenzó a explicarse su hermana. Por el tono de voz que utilizaba, éste sabía que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decir.

—Arregla esto para las seis, y tu Kankuro, dale el puto libro.

Y Naruto pensó que había estado equivocado, que en realidad ninguna familia le teme a su hermano menor.

.

.

.

Sakura repasó las provisiones para el viaje una vez más. Sai, que estaba a su lado, se había sentado a dibujar mientras esperaba a los demás. No había querido admitirlo, pero estaba igual de aburrido que su compañera, y se anotó mentalmente que la próxima vez iría diez minutos más tarde.

Naruto había ido a visitar a Gaara, y que ella supiera, el Kazekage no tenía fama de llegar tarde. Agudizó la vista como había hecho hacía minutos atrás, solo que esta vez sí encontró a aquellos que estaba buscando. En menos de un minuto, los hermanos de la arena y su compañero de equipo avanzaban juntos hacia ella.

—Lamento el retraso —Se disculpó Gaara haciendo una leve reverencia hacia la kunoichi.

—No hay nada que lamentar —Sonrió cortésmente, aunque su sonrisa se debilitó un poco al ver la ropa rasgada de Temari y los moretones de Kankuro—. ¿Pasó algo?

La rubia sonrió forzosamente: —Cuando tengas hermanos lo sabrás —Y con un gesto de su mano le restó importancia al asunto.

—¿Y Kakashi-sensei?

—Pues aún no ha… ¡Aaah! —Mierda. Lo había hecho otra vez. Desde que su ex sensei había adquirido esa manía de aparecer y desaparecer a sus espaldas, no había día en el que su cabello se pusiera de punta y terminara gastando chakra en golpes innecesarios— Ya está aquí —Finalizó con un gruñido y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

Kakashi sonrió mostrando así su ojito feliz.

—Comencemos. Aún tenemos tiempo, así que de eso no nos preocuparemos. Además, somos un grupo bastante fuerte, así que los inconvenientes que puedan presentarse no tendrán que preocuparnos.

El grupo entero asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras y marcharon de la Villa cuando el sol aún no había mostrado indicios de aparecer. Debían ser cuidadosos, porque nadie en la Aldea tenía que percatarse de su ausencia, solo produciría inconvenientes y quizás futuras batallas que no podían darse el lujo de participar.

.

.

.

Al principio el paso era rápido y seguro, no habían tenido retrasos en el largo tramo que habían podido abarcar, pero a medida que el sol aparecía, la arena demostraba rebeldía y la vista de todos disminuía notablemente Entrecerraban los ojos con enfado y frustración para que ningún granito de arena se les metiera, aunque la vista se tornaba difícil. Finalmente cuando el trayecto se hizo imposible, Kankuro propuso ir en busca de algún refugio hasta que la leve tormenta pasara, pues conociendo los terrenos de Suna, más tarde el panorama empeoraría.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡A tu izquierda! —El grito de Naruto la ayudó a reaccionar a tiempo antes de que una kunai pasara con rapidez por donde antes se encontraba parada

El grupo miró en dirección al kunai que los había tomado por sorpresa, pero solo se encontraron con el viento persistente que los azotaba sin rendición. Se quedaron quietos, agravando el oído por cualquier sonido fuera de lo normal que delatara el lugar de sus enemigos. Kakashi no entendía la necesidad de atacar cuando la arena no ayudaba, era una debilidad para ambos bandos; pero descartó la idea cuando un pensamiento surgió de su inconsciente. Si habían atacado era porque el clima no les influía en lo absoluto.

—¡Gaara! —Kankuro intentó utilizar a sus marionetas, pero sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, inmóviles y fríos. Miró con intranquilidad a la vez que su mirada se volvía negra e inesperadamente cayó al suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

El ruido que provocó su caída llamó la atención de una sorprendida Sakura, que corrió en su ayuda sin descuidar la guardia. ¿Por qué sus atacantes se tardaban en aparecer y volver a atacar? ¿Qué esperaban? El pelirrojo decidió que no tenía tiempo para perder en jueguitos sin lógica y se vio forzado en utilizar la arena de su calabaza. Ésta buscaría el chakra de los enemigos para tomarlos por sorpresa y así acabar con ellos. Debía actuar rápido si no quería que el viento y la caía de su hermano jugaran en su contra.

Con movimientos propios de un justo, la arena se esparció con cuidado entre ellos, buscando a los causantes de tal acto. Cuando los encontró debajo de la arena, le indicó a los demás que saltaran mientras él utilizaba una técnica ya conocida por la mayoría: Ataúd de Arena.

Cuerpos sin vida salieron debajo de ellos, la arena manchada de sangre era absorbida por el suelo, succionándola como si se tratara de agua, de un simple hidratante que no volvería…

—Debemos irnos, rápido, estos no eran más que delincuentes, no sabían de Gaara… —El aludido suspiró agotado. Ya no le gustaba utilizar técnicas asesinas contra las personas, ¿y si se trataba de simples ninjas que querían un poco de pan para sus hijos? _Que irónico,_ si alguien le hubiera dicho que su personalidad cambiaría tanto por un chiquillo rubio de su edad, no le hubiera creído. Pero allí estaba, preocupándose por hombres que podrían haber matado a sus amigos.

Miró sus manos con cuidado, vacilando, preguntándose como algo tan insignificante podía causar tanto daño. El odio se acumulaba en su corazón, pero ya no sentía la necesidad de matar yacabar con inocentes; el capricho que alguna vez había abarcado demostrar su existencia, era un recuerdo del pasado. De nuevo sintió que unos ojos se posaban en él y lo estudiaban en secreto, pero era ilógico… Miró a Temari, Nada. Luego a Naruto, tampoco. Kakashi estaba ayudando a Sakura cargar con Kankuro y Sai…

Le estaba mirando.

—Busquemos un refugio, Kankuro-san está mal, pero le curaré en un lugar tranquilo —Tosió la ninja médico al hablar, un poco de arena se la había infiltrado por su boca de manera desagradable.

Gaara volvió a mirarlo y descubrió que el chico estaba al lado de su hermana y al lado de Naruto, con esa sonrisa fingida y molesta que siempre adornaba su rostro. Si continuaba siendo víctima de situaciones semejantes, terminaría creyendo que se trataba de su imaginación.

Mientras se desviaban del camino principal para buscar un refugio, el ex Jinchuriki pensó que estaba comenzando a ver cosas. Él no estaba loco, y Sai lo había estado mirando por segunda vez desde que se conocían.

.

.

.

Para cuando Kankuro abrió los ojos, se encontró con que estaba recostado debajo de unas mantas, a cuidado de Sakura, quien movía sus manos y dedos con delicadeza por encima de su estómago. Tenía el torso al descubierto, y un poco de frío por ese mismo motivo, sin embargo el fuego a su lado le reconfortaba lo suficiente. Descansó la vista unos segundos mientras intentaba recordar qué había sucedido, pero nada, eran recuerdos confusos que se habían quedado pegados al campo de batalla sin más.

—Es la segunda vez que me cuidas —Habló el castaño y Sakura se sobresaltó, pero no tardó en sonreírle antes de responderle.

—Bueno, soy una ninja médico, es mi deber… —Se veía un poco preocupada, su tono de voz era distante a diferencia de otras ocasiones.

—¿Sucede algo?

La joven guardó silencio insegura, no estaba en sus planes ocultarle a Kankuro la verdad, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarle que se encontraba enfermo y lo único que ella podía hacer era alargarle los días de vida.

—Kankuro-san, has estado enfermo por más de una semana, mucho antes de comenzar este viaje. El veneno que se encontraba en tu interior se esparció por todo el cuerpo e inmovilizó alguno de tus miembros, como los brazos hoy a la mañana. Si no consigo hacer una cura antes de tres días… —Guardó silencio y el chico miró con molestia el techo del escondite, que reflejado por las llamas del fuego, se veía de un color amarillento.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Los demás ya lo saben? —Volvió a expresar sus dudas, gracias a él habían perdido todo un día.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza en modo de respuesta y se retiró al fin cuando su trabajo hubo terminado. Ya de pie, miró al castaño con gravedad.

—Descansa como corresponde esta noche. Si necesitas agua o comida, Sai estará haciendo guardia por lo que puedes decírselo a él. En cambio, si te sientes mal, díselo para que él pueda despertarme, porque como ya sabes, tú no debes levantarte —Estiró sus brazos, visiblemente cansada, Kankuro giró el rostro para mirar a los demás, pero resultaba que solo ella y el extraño compañero de equipo que tenían estaban despiertos, incluso Gaara parecía haberse quedado dormido—Será mejor descansar… —Se tendió a su lado no sin antes taparlo con las sabanas. Se dio cuenta que todos se encontraban cerca por el frío que hacía.

Cerró los ojos con cuidado y tranquilidad, le gustaba el silencio de la noche en el desierto, era tranquilizador y le ayudaría ahora que necesitaba descansar. Con una última mirada a Sakura, se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Luego de algunas horas, ya cuando el sol se decide a hacer su aparición en el horizonte, Gaara se puso de pie con cuidado y luego avanzó hacia Sai con delicadeza de no ser escuchado. No le interesaba si el anbu lo descubría, después de todo estaba capacitado para escuchar los ruidos que podía hacer el enemigo, sino que prefería no despertar a nadie que pudiera arruinar lo que su mente había estado planeando.

—¿No has dormido en toda la noche? —Preguntó el pelirrojo sin carencia de sentimientos en sus palabras.

—No. Estoy acostumbrado —Sonrió como de costumbre y le indicó a Gaara que se sentara a su lado, pero el chico rechazó su hospitalidad negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Por qué siempre te encuentras mirándome? —Preguntó sin temer la falta de tacto.

El azabache guardó silencio, conocía la respuesta, era simple, nada fuera de lo común. Pero no era por la respuesta que se tardaba en responder, sino porque no entendía la necesidad del Kazekage en saberlo.

—Fue una simple casualidad que nos miráramos —Respondió—, las dos veces que sucedió estabas llamando la atención. La primera porque estabas hablando, la segunda porque mirabas tus manos de una manera un tanto extraña.

Gaara suspiró sin creerle, pero no insistió en la respuesta. No le interesaba. Abrió la boca para volver a preguntar otra de sus dudas, pero Sai le ganó en palabras y rapidez.

—¿Cuándo te has deliñado los ojos? —Preguntó de repente Sai.

Por primera vez Gaara se mostró verdaderamente sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos y la boca un tanto abierta. Podía jurar que había escuchado…

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó al fin.

—Que cuando te has deliñado los…

—Sí, te escuché —Se apresuró a decir un tanto molesto y negó con la cabeza, recordando las palabras de Naruto cuando le preguntó como era su amigo Sai.

Naruto le había dicho que Sai era un completo idiota, y que le ignorara antes de responderle sus estupideces. Pero se había equivocado, el azabache había sido bastante inteligente en cambiarle de tema para impedir que preguntara más.

Volvió a recostarse, sería un día largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong> Recuerden comentarme alguna duda o crítica que tengan, si les gustaría que agregara algún tema, no teman en comentármelo.


End file.
